The Savior of Oxford Street
by Rebekah-1996
Summary: Inspector Arthur Kirkland is on a case, four murders taking place on Oxford Street by a killer who kills his victims quickly and without notice and disappears just as fast. It's Kirkland's job to find him and expose of the criminal however would the revel of the culprits identity and intentions be his undoing? USUK
1. The Moment

**The Saviour Of The Oxford Street?**

 **Chapter 1: The Moment**

 **Warning: I'm not an expert on Police and how things are done and I don't know if I should update this or note, please review and tell me what you think.**

These were the moments that Inspector Arthur Kirkland lived for.

The frill of the chase, the hunt and the knowledge that he was a part of the great New Scotland Yard, responsible for keeping the streets of London safe from criminals and lawbreakers alike. Despite his young age of 30 he had climbed up rank after rank in the police force and hoped to be a Superintendent with a few more years of hard work but that wasn't what was important, he was on a case.

For the past four months a string of murders had taken place on along Oxford Street which was well known for its upmarket shops. However despite it being one of the biggest shopping streets in the country someone had the guts or stupidity to commit four murders, one for each month. All of the victims were young men ranging from ages twenty to twenty five, neither victims were connected and only similarity they had was that they were all worked the nightshift and they all worked part time at different shops on the high street.

All four were murdered by a single bullet to the head.

The victims hadn't been robbed either which made the police think at first glance that the first victim had been killed with a sniper but after examining the bullets and rest of the crime scene the victim seemed to have been shot with a pistol and at close range at that.

However the most incriminating evidence was on the CTV camera's which were set up behind these shops.

The first victim had come out of the shops backdoor on August 24th at 9:00 pm sharp to put the rubbish. While the young male was doing that a hooded figure in a ski-mask calmly strolled up to the victim and without hesitation or even looking at the boy he shot the store worker in the head. The only sound being that of the gun shot. The gunner also didn't stop to take aim, he just lifted the gun up, shot at his victim and then carry on waking like nothing happened. It was like watching a screen from those crappy Hollywood movies that Arthur's younger brother liked to watch, but the police knew that they were dealing with someone with excellent gun skills and they were also looking for someone with the build of a high school jock, more likely to be a man.

The other three murders showed the exact same thing but with different stores, the same man of the same build doing the exact the same thing and since there was no connections and the fact it was a cut clean murder that happened on random dates Inspector Kirkland and the rest of the police force had little to go on.

However five days after the forth murder, on the 2nd of December the police received an anonymous tip that there will be a fifth murder behind one the sports shops, at 10:00 pm closing time on December 10th.

Arthur was skeptical at first but the chief told him to send some men out anyway just in case so as instructed he warned the manager of the shop and convinced him to close the shop early. Next he had to set up his men and have them lie in wait as he watched everything from the CTV control room. Since they were only targeting one man Inspector Kirkland stuck to the basics, four men one the ground and spilt into two with one group taking care of the entrance where the culprit was sure to come in through, and another group on the exist. There was also eight other men looking down from the roof, including one of the inspectors friends, Sergeant Toris Laurinaitis.

His heart was thumping as it always did in these situations, even though he was not the one down there chasing the culprit he still felt the anxiety, the frill and excitement of the outcome. Though he missed being on the battle field and since become inspector the opportunities to do so were now limited though it still felt like a hunt, as if he was the player and his men were the chest pieces.

At this moment, on the clear dark night of December 10th Kirkland's men surrounded the roof tops and were hiding behind the boxes and bins that littered the ground. They had a minute until 10:00 pm, but would the culprit come bang on time? Arthur doubted it but he was proven wrong when the numbers on his digital watched struck the time and one of the lead Sergeants reported to hear footsteps.

"Stand down Sergeant Laurinaitis" Arthur ordered, he wanted the culprit to come into the camera's line of vision and he wanted to see what he would do when he saw no victim to shoot at. The inspector didn't have to wait long until the black figure in his ski-mask and dark hoody appeared, walking past his first set of officers. He didn't stop walking and was about to walk past the second lot.

Arthur got another radio signal, it was Laurinaitis again.

"Sir he's leaving, give us the order" The Lithuanian whispered with a hint of urgently and panic in his voice however Arthur was confused, something wasn't right. He put the radio to his mouth and spoke carefully and calmly to his most trusted officer.

"It's not our man" Arthur spoke as the cogs in his head were turning.

"What?" Laurinaitis gasped "What do you mean? How can you know that?" He demanded to know and the inspector leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at the footage, even the officers around helping Arthur stopped what they were doing to listen.

"You won't be able to see from up on the roof but that man has a completely different build to the one on the old security footage" And it was true, the man in past security footages had been tall, well build with mussel however this new guy was shorter and leaner and the way he walked was more casual unlike the march that the other guy had.

"Sir you don't think…" Laurinaitis stuttered

"We've been set up" Arthur answered, the moment he said that the TV screens that showed the CTV footage shut down but that wasn't all, the lights shut down bringing the whole control room into total darkness. Next the burger alarms placed around the shop suddenly set off making a loud high pitched beeping sound that made Kirkland and the men around him wince but he didn't let the noise distract him.

"Hurry up and call an electrician and call for back-up!" Arthur ordered, shouting above the noise of the alarm and he heard the footsteps of the officers around him starting to move. Felling proud of his men and woman for keeping so calm in the situation, Arthur who still had his hand on his radio pressed the button to get in touch with the Lithuanian sergeant however all he got back was static. The Inspector gritted his teeth in frustration and angrily stuffed the radio in into his blazer pocket. At that moment they emergency light switched on, but it was still to dim and the alarm wouldn't shut up.

Only three officers were with him in the CTV room, one was demanding back-up from the police force; the other was getting an electrician over here however one of his officers, a small lean lad with light brown hair and a cow-lick, probably only in his early 20's was shaking with his back against the wall look like a lost sheep not knowing what to do.

Arthur marched his way over to the stand in front of the pale looking man.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked

"Sergeant F-Feliciano Vargas, but just call me Feli!" the Italian saluting to the inspector and Arthur remembered that this was the new boy that the chef had hired. The Inspector forgot that he was meant to be watching out for him.

"We need to know what was going on outside" Arthur confirmed, "And I will need back up while Jia Long and Yi Ling take charge here, can you do it?"

"Si..si yes sir!" Feliciano saluted and followed the inspector at the heals out of the control room to the dimly lit corridor. Arthur kept a fast but steady jog though the corridors, impressed that the Italian could keep up with him. He let his sharp green eyes scan the area as he ran, keep a look out for traps or a sign of an ambush.

"Sir" Feliciano started "do you hear shouting from outside?" The Italian was right, though hearing a commotion outside wouldn't be that much of a shock. He told his men before the mission that if anything happened to him they still had to catch their target and that Laurinaitis would be in charge however there was no reason for him to hear multiple sounds of gun shots and cries unless…they were being attacked. Did their target have a group?

They turned a corner, this would take them outside where the fight should be starting. "Take your gun out sergeant and be on your guard!" Arthur ordered Feliciano without turning to face him "We don't know…" However he was interrupted by the sound of a bullet, and not by the ones outside, this one sounded close, to close and it was followed by a shrill scream of pain and the sound of a person crashing to the floor.

Arthur turned and slid to a stop, Feliciano was laying on his side, clutching his leg in pain keep the tears from his eyes at bay. The Italian had been shot behind his left knee, Arthur had to attended to him however he took his gun out and held it out in front of him read to take aim at the shooter who stood there with his gun in hand still pointing at Feliciano. Arthur couldn't help but be impressed however, The Inspector had the sharpest eyes in the force and he had been careful to look for signs of human life which could be seen as a shadow, a trick of the light or a flash of black however despite the shooters big build he managed to hide from Arthur's sight until now.

"Drop your gun and put your hands up!" Inspector Kirkland ordered, hoping that the authority in his voice and the fact that the shooter could get shot himself was enough for the criminal to back down. However Arthur was sure that this was the same shooter who killed those young men other the past four months and if so, a simple order and a point of a gun probably won't be enough, this shooter was confident, it showed in the way he killed the victims and the way his body was slouched like a typical teenager which suggested the target had a plan or didn't expect Arthur to shot.

The only thing the Inspector could do was stall time and wait for back-up however how long could he wait until Feliciano bled to death?

"Or what?" The shooter asked in an American accent however his voice sounded deep and robotic, he must be using a voice changer, Kirkland thought. The American turned his head from the Italian to the Inspector "I have a hostage now" Not taking his gun away from Feliciano who was using both his hands to stop the blood flow. "The next bullet can go in shoulder, then his arm, leg, and his hands until he dies slowly of blood-loss"

Arthur didn't say anything, he turned his head slightly to see that the back door was behind him yet the sound of his men where sounding fainter and the consent ringing of the alarms wasn't helping but where were the back-up? They should be here by now. The only hope he had was if his men from the CTV room would come here to check what was wrong.

"Forget about back-up" American yarned still keeping his gun at the Italian "I have friends too, they will keep the guys outside busy and at this moment some of my best friends are in the CTV keeping the rest of your friend's hostage. This place is ours unless you do as we say"

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Why isn't it obvious…don't you watch Hollywood?!" The American said before laughing, his laugh loud and obnoxious that made Arthur startle, it sounded nothing like the villainous chuckle he had come to expect from these guys. After a second he stopped laughing, Arthur knew that under that mask was a big grin.

"I want you" the black figure stated, it was then that the lights of the shop flicked on, it was like someone has shone a touch in Arthurs face and noises from the alarms stopped suddenly. Someone must have fixed the electric however no other thought crossed the investigators mind before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

It all went black…


	2. Lonely Times

The Savior of Oxford Street

Chapter 2: Lonely Times

Chief Inspector Ludwig Beilschmidt hadn't slept properly in two months. And when he did finally get a few winks of shut eye his sleep was disturbed by visions of Feliciano being dragged away from him by a masked figure head to toe in black. The Italian would be screaming and crying out Ludwig's name over and over, while Ludwig would run to his aid but his legs would not let him move any faster. Next he would wake up, whether he slept face down on his desk or in the comforts of his bed he always awoke with that cold heavy feeling in his heart and feeling of not having slept at all.

Today was February 12th, two months since Inspector Kirkland and Sergeant Vargas were taken and the Chief Inspector had worked none-stop chasing down every lead he could or any case past or present that might give him the slightest clue to finding his two missing colleagues but every time he hit a dead end.

"You're going to kill yourself by the amount of work you do" His brother Gilbert always told him whenever Ludwig came home from the office. "One of my ol' buddies, Kiku was telling me that in Japan they have a word called 'karoshi' which meaning dying of overwork, that could be you one day"

Ludwig appreciated his older brothers concerns however he ignored him, he had to work or he would be driven mad by guilt and worry. He was beating himself over it enough, it was him who sent Feli and Arthur on that case, and maybe if he had been there they wouldn't be in this situation.

No one blamed the Chief Inspector however, Sergeant Toris Laurinaitis had been the most helpful making sure he drank his water and coffee and staying by his side on every case and it was a shame that Jia Long and Yi Ling had been transferred after the incident so the office felt strangely quiet but the German was quite sure that was going to change at some point.

He was going to get a newly graduated officer on his team, and that man was the adopted brother Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F Jones.

Ludwig wanted to get to office earlier that day, he wanted to make a good first impression for their newest edition and the fact that Jones was joining today was perfect timing because Ludwig already had a new lead on Kirkland's disappearance. Hard work always pays off after all.

After a quick shower and breakfast he wondered what this Alfred F Jones was like. Arthur had spoken a lot about his brother but Ludwig was not the best at listening however going by Jones report he was only 22 and graduated at the top of his class. He had been transferred from America to England ten years ago with his twin brother Matthew Williams, and had been raised by Arthur and his three older brothers ever since.

After a 10 minute walk in the cold but refreshing morning air Ludwig got to New Scotland Yard and took the lift up to his office only passing a few friends along the way. Once he got to his office he was surprised to see Toris already there smiling and laughing leaning on one of the desks with a man that Ludwig had never seen before. The stranger was tall and buff but defiantly not fat; he had short blond hair and was wearing a brown bomber jacket over his police uniform. It was only when the door swung shut behind Ludwig did the tall man turn to face him in surprise, the laughter already drained from his face and it was only then did Ludwig recognize him.

"Alfred F Jones?" Ludwig asked, he recognized his face from the profile picture but the American was better looking in person and did not have the face of whose beloved brother had not long been kidnaped.

"Yes sir!" Jones straightened up and saluted to his new boss "Officer Alfred F Jones but Alfred will do!"

"I will call you by what is appropriate Officer Jones" Ludwig answered, not really impressed so far. He knew that he shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions but already the German could see that Alfred was going to be very different from his brother.

"No problem Chief Inspector Beilschmidt!" Alfred laughed, loudly and Ludwig meant loudly, his laugh seemed to be forced if not exaggerated and it rang in the Chief Inspectors ears like broken stereo.

"Ok ok" Ludwig waved him off, maybe the boy was just nervous and that why he was being so loud. "I can see you are already familiar with Sergeant Laurinaitis"

The sergeant smiled shyly an answered with a shrug. "I have met Officer Jones a few times when Inspector Kirkland used to invite me for dinner" Alfred laughed loudly and clapped the Lithuanian on the back before responding.

"If you keep using our full titles in sentences an innocent victim could get shot before you make your point!" Ludwig and neither did Toris find this funny however they held their tongues for now.

"You will be working under me for now, if you need help or if you have questions you only need to ask me or any of the other members in this squad" Ludwig said, Alfred nodded eagerly but then blinked in confusion.

"A bit short staff aren't you?" Alfred asked taking note on how empty it was.

"I like to keep my groups as small as possible" Ludwig answered "there is only five of us me, Sergeant Laurinaitis, Yao Wang, Roderich Edelstein and now you, there would normally be seven of us but with the disappearance of your brother and Vargas it's been difficult"

Alfred's face grew solemn at the mention of his brother and nodded in understanding "Don't worry sir, my brother was great investigator though we are not related blood and learnt a lot from him over the years and if anyone is going to find him it will be me!"

"You really looked up to your brother didn't you Alfred" Toris smiled,

"Well I wouldn't say that" Alfred shrugged sulkily "He was a grumpy old stick in the mud most of the time"

"Then you don't mind joining me on your first investigation?" Ludwig asked and Alfred grew excited by the offer, the German could see the boy's face brighten up as fast as a lightbulb.

"Don't mind? I would love to! What's our first case, have you got a lead on my brothers kidnapers?" It was like seeing a child getting an early Christmas present.

"We keep losing the trail of your brother's kidnapers however there was man, possibly a drug dealer hanging around the shop where your brother was taken"

"That's nothing strange" Alfred interrupted, the expression on his face was one of disappointment "Maybe he likes that sport's shop or that area, it's Oxford Street so a lot of people hang around there"

"True" Ludwig nodded "However we have CTV evidence making himself a business by selling illegal drugs around London however when he goes to that that stop he just sits by the back door smocking, going on his phone or sitting there bored. He is causing a disturbance for the shop owners and the employees, it's a long straw but maybe he has a connection to what happened that night on December 10th".

"Understood sir" Alfred saluted again. They were to meant to see the dealer, whose name was Francis Bonnefoy, at 12 o clock in the afternoon so Ludwig had plenty of time to show Alfred around the building and give him the list (more like book) of rules to follow.

Soon enough Sergeants Yao Wang and Roderich Edelstein entered and Alfred was able to introduce himself and make friends with the rest of the squad. Ludwig was happy, the boy had a very easy going and had a friendly nature that made him likable, even the stuck up Roderich was able to crack a smile.

Soon enough everyone was settled getting on with work while they left Alfred to try and read Ludwig's books of rules, 'try' being the key word here.

Alfred already knew some of these rules by what he learnt from the police academy and others just sounded like that it was just the Chief Inspector being paranoid. Alfred didn't care about any of this, he wanted to get out and interview Bonnefoy. Though he had to admit he liked having his own desk, Toris said that it belonged to Arthur and that made Alfred even happier though it was little saddening to see this desk empty when it should have been clustered by papers and photos of his brothers cases.

However Alfred was not someone to be put down easily, even Ludwig's imitating book of rules could not put a damper on his mood

Finally, after two hours later Ludwig came over to Alfred who had finished skimming the book. It was already half eleven and Alfred knew that it now time to pay a visit to Francis Bonnefoy.

Xxx

Francis Bonnefoy only lived twenty minutes from the station by car, by the time they parked outside the scruffy block of apartments they were ten minutes early but Ludwig said that didn't matter, it was better to be too early than at least a minute late.

The apartment block was small, only five floors high with a small garden at the front which was only a small patch of grass and dead flowers. The garbage bins that sat outside the fence were due to be emptied and there was the lingering smell of weed and decay that made Ludwig's nose twitch.

"Let's get this over with" The German sighed leading the way towards block of flats with the excitable American at his heals.

The pair made their way inside and were welcomed by a small plain reception room where they saw the landlord, however Ludwig thought that he looked a bit too young for the job. The young man behind the desk could be no older than twenty, he had choppy blond chin-length hair and green eyes but they were no near as bright as Arthurs were.

The young man looked up from his phone at the police officers with cold eyes and a deep frown on his face.

"Look I have threatened my residence that I would kick them out if they cause more disturbance and so far it been quite, there is no reason for you to be here!" The landlord sounded foreign but neither officer could put a figure to which accent it was, however it was no doubt that the kid was used to dealing with police and was probably pretty sick of it by now.

"Apologies sir, I suppose Francis Bonnefoy hasn't told you that he expecting us" the Chief Inspector announced before taking out his ID, Alfred did the same however the landlord looked puzzled as his eyebrows narrowed further.

"What would a Chief Inspector be doing here?" the blonde asked looking at the pair and their ID's with even more suspicion "don't you normally leave the leg work to your lackeys?"

The two police officers put their badges away and instead of answering the German demanded that the Landlord show them Bonnefoys room and to warn the Frenchman that they were here. The Landlord's name was Basch Zwingli and came from Switzerland and was only here helping out at the flats until his Grandfather got better.

Basch was obviously bitter and not at all pleased about working in the flats, or living in the country in general and as the lead them up the stairs he continued to complain about how much his little sister must miss him and how bad he felt about leaving her. Not even Alfred's sense of humor and cheerful nature could make the Swiss crack a smile, in fact it only made Basch even more bitter and hot-tempered than before.

The Frenchman lived on the third floor in room 3.01, Basch knocked on the door loudly and shouted.

"Hey French bastard, open up!" he shouted "the police are here to see you!"

There was a sound of glass mashing and then slow footsteps coming from behind the door "Oi, oi be patient my angry friend" A smooth French accent shouted from behind the door and suddenly it was open.

"Bonjour, what a fine afternoon this is…"

 **Wow I didn't think this story would reach 1 follower let alone 9! And thank you so much for the reviews, they have been very helpful and I hope people continue to enjoy it. Sorry that this chapter was late out though but I will try to update more regularly.**


End file.
